Misión Marinette
by Luka-sama
Summary: Kagami y Luka tienen algo en común, querer juntar a Marinette y Adrien.


_Miraculous No me pertenece._

**Misión Marinette**

Luka había cambiado mucho su perspectiva de Kagami cuando ambos habían trabajado juntos. Claro que en ese momento no sabía que la chica seria que parecía detrás de Adrien, había sido la misma Ryuko que salvo a tantas vidas el mismo día que el trabajo como Viperion. Ladybug se había quedado muda y avergonzada cuando ambos habían terminado revelándose al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno parecía afectado, habían ayudado y era lo importante. La chica siguió siendo seria, él siguió siendo el músico, nada había cambiado.

Pero cuando la siguiente semana se habían topado por casualidad, era difícil no ver la heroína que era esa chica frente a otros. Más salvaje que Ladybug y con un sentido mucho más fuerte de la justicia, que luchaba como una melodía de Rock.

No decía que Ryuko fuera mejor que Ladybug, Ladybug era el héroe más importante de Paris, pero al mismo tiempo era un ideal que nadie puede ponerle rostro de persona, por la misma magia. Kagami en cambio, era ahora Ryuko como él era Viperion.

¿Quién inicio la charla?

No tenía idea.

¿Era importante?

No creía.

Era su amiga de equipo como héroes y que seguiría siendo su compañera si Francia los necesitaba.

Una semana después cuando ambos fueron elegidos para trabajar nuevamente juntos, fue incluso más fácil. No habían charlado tanto, pero tener la imagen de la chica que ama el esgrima y patina con ese nivel de experiencia, lo hizo sentir cómodo. Mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir luchaban contra el akuma, ambos habían logrado proteger a los civiles del ejército que hizo el akuma.

Cuando todo termino, volteo a ver a la chica que parecía tan seria como siempre.

—¿Qué tal un helado?—había dicho de forma casual.

Esta había sonreído levemente, también complacida de tener un nuevo amigo.

No sabía cómo lo hizo Marinette, pero era un ángel por cambiar a la chica seria que solo hablaba con Adrien, a una chica capaz de hacer más amigos.

Así fue como su amistad con Kagami inicio.

.

El amor no nació entre Kagami y Luka de la noche a la mañana, Kagami quería a Adrien como Luka estaba interesado en Marinette. Ellos solamente eran amigos que compartían penas y alegrías, como ver cuando Marinette y Adrien se acercaban, era como una indirecta para ambos que la friendzone estaba cerca. No eran buenos con palabras, pero Kagami disfrutaba de la suave música de Luka, así como el chico la invitaba a patinar sorprendido por sus habilidades.

Verse después de la escuela era casual, la madre de Kagami parecía curiosa por la diferente amistad de su hija, como la madre de Luka no dejaba de insistirle a Kagami que tocara música cuando ella no sabía.

Ninguno hubiera pensado algo diferente a la amistad, no hasta que en medio del cumpleaños de la chica, Luka le había regalado una canción para ella, cuando esta había dado un torpe beso en la mejillas del chico, que se movió confundido transformándolo en un beso en los labios.

Ambos se habían separado confundidos, antes de reír.

Porque no se sentía mal.

Solamente parecía, que todo era como tenía que ser.

Claramente ambos decidieron no decirlo a nadie, era divertido cuando esto era solo de ellos.

.

—Es frustrante—dijo un día Kagami que había terminado su clase de esgrima viendo molesta al frente.

Luka quien había acompañado a Marinette (ambos seguían siendo muy buenos amigos) se habían topado con Kagami y Adrien. Tanto el músico como la japonesa habían intercambiado una mirada de diversión, cuando sus amigos no sabían que ellos eran…cercanos. Pero después ambos vieron como Marinette tartamudeaba frente a Adrien y este estaba confundido.

Después que ambos empezaran una relación, la amistad con los otros dos se hizo fuerte, ya que no había resentimiento de por medio. Luka aceptaba que tanto Adrien como Marinette eran una pareja algo adorable, pero Kagami si bien apoyaba a la pareja, le frustraba ver que todo era tan…lento.

Ellos habían sido amigos seis meses antes de ser una pareja.

Ellos llevaban demasiado según Kagami.

Él no dijo nada, conocía a su novia para saber que esa mirada no era algo bueno, por dicha no iba dirigida a él.

—Es curioso Adrien aun parece celoso cuando me acerco a Marinette—comento el músico de forma algo divertida.

Una de las principales razones de no decir nada de ambos, era para intentar unir esta pareja, pero incluso con celos de parte de Adrien, nada parecía evolucionar. Incluso Kagami animaba en ocasiones a Marinette ya que ambas eran amigas, pero tampoco nada.

Se vieron de reojo suspirando.

Ambos eran muy ciegos.

—He visto a Adrien celoso cuando cualquier chic se acerca, pero cuando pregunto…—inicio Kagami con voz molesta.

Luka sonrió al saber de qué se trataba.

—Somos solo amigos—repitió imitando la voz de Adrien, que hizo a Kagami gruñir frustrada.

Quien diría que su novia era casamentera.

El giro a ver como Adrien veía a Marinette con ojos de adoración, mientras la chica nerviosa no parecía darse cuenta. Puso una mano en su mentón, antes de sonreír como su novia, que volteo a verlo con curiosidad.

—Tal vez solo ocupa el enfoque adecuado—hablo antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Por suerte los tortoros parecían estar ocupados en ellos, para no notar el plan que le susurro a Kagami de forma rápida.

.

Adrien suspiro al ver a Marinette reír torpemente ante un mal chiste de palabras que hizo, ojala Ladybug se riera de esa forma con él, pero hace tiempo que tanto Chat Noir como él, estaban perdiendo esperanzas. Pero luego estaba Marinette, que mientras Ladybug parecía más inalcanzable, la adorable diseñadora parecía más cerca. Su ternura era algo que lo atraía, después de aquel episodio en el museo donde sintió que ella lo quería lejos, había comenzado a valorar más su cercanía, ahora parecía todo lo que ocupaba.

Ahora había dejado nuevamente de alejarse y ella parecía responder como siempre a su persona.

Eso lo hacía sentir en paz.

Una paz que verla caminar con Luka, le hizo casi salir de la limusina de forma errática con una Kagami detrás de él relajada. La chica había saludado ambos con amabilidad, sonriendo tanto a Luka como Marinette, que parecían felices de verla también.

Él en cambio fue más tenso con Luka, pero Marinette había puesto su atención a él.

Si fuera un gato estaría moviendo la cola.

Se congelo cuando de repente un brazo paso los hombros de Marinette, quien se volteo para ver confundida como Luka sonreía radiante a su persona. el estallido de enojo en su interior, fue solo controlado por años de práctica como modelo.

—Sabes Marinette, olvide decirte que hoy te vez muy linda con esa nueva chaqueta—hablo Luka de forma tranquila y relajada.

Contuvo a duras penas un gruñido al ver el sonrojo de su amiga.

—¿G-Gracias?—tartamudeo esta confundida por el inesperado ataque.

Adrien suspiro cuando vio a Kagami acercarse, Luka se calmaría al ver que tenía público.

¿Verdad?

—Creo que te equivocas Luka, Marinette se ve curiosamente hermosa con cualquier cosa que se ponga—hablo con su voz estoica, posando suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica, dándole una mirada cálida.

¿Eh?

Su mente quedo en blanco ante su silenciosa amiga y su forma de decir tales palabras. Marinette parecía igual de confundida, ya que abrió la boca de forma incrédula, sin saber que estaba pasando o cuando fueron a una extraña dimensión paralela.

—Obviamente se eso, pero hoy luce especialmente hermosa—dijo Luka acercando un poco el rostro a la chica, que estaba congelada con la boca abierta.

Pero antes que pasara algo, Kagami había tomado delicadamente el mentón de su amiga volviéndolo a ella, manteniendo aun su mirada cálida con cierta chispa.

—Por supuesto, Marinette es hermosa—hablo guiñándole un ojo.

La chica de coletas soltó un chillido sorprendida, lo que le hizo reaccionar tomando la mano de Marinette y atrayéndola a él, alejándola de ambos chicos que los vieron sorprendidos. Los señalo confundido y sin poder decir nada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Vámonos Marinette, v-vamos a jugar video juegos—tartamudeo aun rojo, antes de caminar apresurado intentando alejar a Marinette de esos dos.

Debería vigilarla más de cerca.

.

Cuando vieron cómo se alejaban, tanto Luka como Kagami se voltearon a ver de reojo con una sonrisa algo malvada en cada uno de sus rostros. Con delicadeza Luka tomo una de las manos de la chica, aprovechando que no parecía nadie familiar cerca, dándole un suave beso en la mano. Kagami no pareció inmutarse, su suave sonrisa incluso creció un poco más ante su acción.

—Señorita Kagami, sin duda un placer actuar con usted—hablo de forma relajada.

La chica parecía sentirse mejor con sus palabras.

—Por favor, te aseguro que es cuestión de tiempo antes que Adrien de un paso—hablo Kagami con diversión.

Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Luka.

—¿Qué gano si Marinette da el primer paso?—

Kagami parecía entender sus palabras, porque la misma chispa pareció encenderse en su interior. Si bien eran pareja, al igual que cuando Ryuko y Viperion lucharon juntos, había un aire de competencia que ninguno podía negar, y tampoco evitar.

—¿Una apuesta?—hablo Kagami con aire prepotente, luciendo aún más hermosa.

Luka sonrió.

Que iniciara el juego.

**Fin**

_Idea estúpida que se me vino a la mente después de pensar en Kagami y Luka unidos._

_Espero disfruten._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
